1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer for printing an image by ejecting ink from nozzles, a gap detecting device capable of detecting fluctuation of levels of a gap between an ink discharging surface of the inkjet printer and a recording medium, and a method to obtain the fluctuation of the gap levels.
2. Related Art
As an example of inkjet printers configured to perform printing by discharging ink from nozzles onto a recording medium, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to perform printing by discharging ink onto a recording sheet (a recording medium) from a recording head (an inkjet head) mounted on a carriage reciprocating along a predetermined reciprocating direction. Further, the known inkjet printer is configured to cause a feed rollers or corrugated holding spur wheels to press the recording sheet against a surface of a platen that has thereon convex portions and concave portions alternately formed along the reciprocating direction, so as to deform the recording sheet in a predetermined wave shape. The predetermined wave shape has mountain portions, which protrude toward an ink discharging surface of the recording head, and valley portions, which are recessed in a direction opposite to the direction toward the ink discharging surface side, alternately arranged along the reciprocating direction.